CS
by Keteknyakai
Summary: Sekarang Kyungsoo mengerti, ia membutuhkan Chanyeol. (chansoo/exo/bxb)


unedited, typo, etc.

* * *

 ** _Masuk Angin_**

Chanyeol yang petakilan sama sekali tidak membantu. Kyungsoo sakit kepala, badannya panas, dan mualnya terus datang. Setelah di periksa ke dokter, katanya hanya masuk angin biasa. Sebelumnya Kyungsoo belum pernah masuk angin, palingan hanya demam biasa atau sakit kepala tidak disertai mual-mual kemudian muntah. Ia harus bolak-balik ke kamar mandi dengan langkah loyo untuk memuntahkan cairan perutnya, itu menyebalkan.

"Kau mau bubur?"

Juga napsu makannya yang menurun secara drastis, ia tidak selera. Jadi Kyungsoo menggeleng lemah lalu bergelung bersama selimutnya di atas kasur.

"Kalau begini terus, kau kapan sembuhnya, soo?" Lupakan soal Chanyeol yang petakilan dan kekanakan, saat ini anak itu menunjukkan kekhawatirannya.

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab, malah mualnya kembali datang dan mau tidak mau ia pergi ke kamar mandi lagi. Kali ini Chanyeol ada disampingnya, mengelusi punggungnya dan memijati lehernya perlahan sementara ia hanya berlutut di depan kloset dan mengeluarkan isi perutnya.

Selama mereka bersama, Chanyeol tidak pernah mengeluh sekalipun berbeda dengan dirinya yang sedikit-sedikit mengumpat tentang bagaimana memalukannya tingkah Chanyeol saat sedang jalan bersama. Chanyeol benar-benar gentle, laki-laki itu pernah sakit dan Kyungsoo menggerutu sepanjang hari tapi kalau Kyungsoo sendiri yang sakit? Lihatlah siapa yang paling khawatir di sini? Kyungsoo bahkan tidak terlalu peduli kalau besok ia mati karena masuk angin biasa.

Selesai muntah, Kyungsoo kembali kekasurnya. Ia menyisakan tempat kosong disebelahnya dan Chanyeol langsung mengerti.

"Tidur yang cukup lalu makan yang banyak." kata Chanyeol berbisik ditelinganya. Menyenangkan bagaimana nafas Chanyeol menggelitik bulu-bulu di sekitar tengkuknya.

"Kau mau berat badanku naik, huh?" Suaranya bahkan terdengar seperti seseorang yang sedang pilek dengan hidung buntu sebelah. Menyebalkan padahal'kan ia tidak pilek.

"Tidak, Kyung. Hanya saja kata dokter kau harus banyak makan kalau mau cepat sembuh."

"Aku merepotkan, ya? Kalau sedang sakit?"

"Bukannya semua orang merepotkan kalau sedang sakit?"

"Ya, kau benar... kau juga merepotkan kalau sedang sakit." Chanyeol langsung terkekeh, hidungnya menggelitik tengkuk Kyungsoo.

"Tidurlah, aku akan membelikanmu bubur." kata Chanyeol, suaranya terdengar tidak rela.

Tapi Kyungsoo menahan lengan Chanyeol yang ada di sekitar pinggangnya. Ia tidak ingin Chanyeol pergi dari sini. "Jangan. Lagipula aku tidak lapar."

Sekarang Kyungsoo mengerti, ia membutuhkan Chanyeol kapanpun. Chanyeol tidak pernah menggerutu seperti dirinya dan sangat menghargai perasaan orang lain, Kyungsoo harus belajar padanya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum saat merasakan nafas yang teratur berhembus di sekitar tengkuknya, di sini ia yang sakit tapi Chanyeol yang tidur duluan.

"Aku menyayangimu, Chanyeol."

* * *

 ** _Dasi_**

Chanyeol rasa ia akan telat pergi ke kantor hanya karena dia lupa di mana meletakkan dasinya semalam. Menanyakan pada Kyungsoo-pun akan percuma, yang ada malah ia akan diomeli habis-habisan karena ceroboh dan hal lain yang tidak ada nyambungnya dengan topik pertama.

Lemari pakaian sudah ia periksa, lalu rak khusus kaos kaki sudah, tempat-tempat ia biasa menyimpan dasi juga sudah. Chanyeol bersungut, ia bisa saja pakai dasi lainnya tapi yang ada malah tidak akan cocok dengan kemejanya. Ia jadi ingin bolos kerja saja.

"Mencari apa?"

"Dasi."

"Oohh..."

Lihat? Kyungsoo saja tidak peduli padahal ia tahu kalau sebentar lagi Chanyeol masuk kerja. Ini hari senin dan jadwalnya adalah memakai kemeja biru langit dan dasi dengan warna yang sebangsa, bukannya pakai kemeja biru langit lalu dasinya bercorak norak yang sama sekali tidak cocok.

Ini memang masalah sepele, tapi tidak dengan Chanyeol. Laki-laki itu berpikir dengan tampilan yang oke kau akan dihormati, inipun juga karena dua tahun yang lalu ia masuk mall dengan sandal jepit dan malah di usir oleh security di sana. Sandal jepit adalah petaka, kecuali kalau kau pakai saat di rumah atau warung depan rumah, ini menurut Chanyeol.

"Kau melihat dasiku yang kemarin aku seterika tidak?" Chanyeol berteriak dari dalam kamar dan Kyungsoo langsung masuk ke dalam.

"Dasi yang mana?"

"Yang warna biru kemarin, yang aku seterika tadi malam."

"Ooohhhh..."

Kyungsoo berjalan mengitari ranjang dan berhenti di depan rak kaos kaki. Ia langsung mengambil dasi yang di maksud-maksud oleh Chanyeol.

"Yang ini?"

"Iya!"

"Dasar pikun!"

"Hey, aku tadi sudah cari di sana!"

"Terserahlah."

Kyungsoo pergi lagi. Ia tidak mengomel tentang betapa ceroboh dan pikunnya Chanyeol, bahkan Kyungsoo tampak tidak peduli. Jadi Chanyeol simpulkan ia akan telat lima menit ke kantornya karena akan bermanja-manjaan dengan Kyungsoo di meja makan.

"Kyungsoo?" Yang dipanggil hanya mendongak sebentar untuk menanggapi dan kembali pada mangkuk serealnya.

"Dasiku,"

"Kan sudah ketemu..."

"Kau tahu maksudku, Kyung..."

"Kenapa sih kau suka sekali minta bantuanku."

Tapi Kyungsoo tetap bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan mendekati Chanyeol, ia mengambil dasi dari tangan Chanyeol dan mulai melingkari di leher Chanyeol.

"Kau sebenarnya bisa pakai sendiri, Chan."

"Aku mencintaimu, soo."

"Shut up!"

* * *

 ** _Makan_**

"Besok mau makan apa?" Kyungsoo sibuk di depan kompor, celemek menggantung indah di leher serta membungkus tubuh depannya. Ia terlihat sibuk dengan spatula dan panci didepannya.

"Aku mau makan kau saja," jawab Chanyeol asal, ia tidak peduli kalau Kyungsoo akan melayangkan spatulanya ke kepalanya. PSP didepannya lebih seru untuk sekedar diabaikan.

"Jangan mengada-ada, Chanyeol." Kyungsoo tidak melayangkan spatulanya di kepala Chanyeol, rusak nanti spatulanya. Kalau rusak, dia mau masak pakai apa? Kepala Chanyeol? Tidak higienis makanannya nanti.

"Aku mau makan kau saja, soo." Ulang Chanyeol lagi, Kyungsoo menggeram. Tidak baik masak sambil marah-marah, bisa-bisa cipratan ludahnya ikut masuk ke dalam panci.

"Okay, besok aku tidak masak. Silahkan beli makan di luar."

Lalu Kyungsoo menata piring di atas meja, menuangkan masakannya di sana dan mulai makan dengan damai.

Chanyeol yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan PSP-nya juga ikut makan, sesekali ia melirik Kyungsoo yang menikmati masakannya sendiri. Wajah Kyungsoo lucu dimatanya, mata bulat dengan bibir berbentuk hati dan juga pipi yang tembam, Chanyeol rasa ia juga jatuh cinta karena itu.

"Besok aku benar-benar ingin makan kau, soo."

Dan Chanyeol dapat lemparan sendok yang mendarat indah didahinya dari Kyungsoo kesayangannya.

* * *

 ** _Pantai_**

Hari ini adalah hari minggu, berarti ini sudah hari kedua Kyungsoo mendekam di dalam kamar dengan selimut yang rapat membungkus tubuhnya. Dia sakit lagi setelah pulang dari trip-nya bersama teman-teman kantor yang diadakan oleh kantornya. Chanyeol sudah melarang tapi Kyungsoo malah keras kepala dan lihatlah akibatnya.

Tahun baru itu menyusahkan, jalanan ramai dan tempat liburan seperti lautan manusia. Liburan tahun baru juga lebih baik ia habiskan di atas kasurnya yang empuk dengan segudang mimpi. Kyungsoo tersenyum sejenak lalu senyumnya pudar dan matanya tertutup cepat saat ia merasakan ada yang memegang knop pintu kamarnya dari luar, ia berniat pura-pura tidur agar tidak di ganggu.

"Kyung?"

Nah'kan... pasti Chanyeol, dan tebakan Kyungsoo benar. Ia kembali merapatkan matanya untuk terpejam.

"Sudah tidur? Padahal aku mau mengajakmu ke pantai."

Kadang Kyungsoo merutuki kenapa otak Chanyeol dangkal di saat seperti ini.

"Aku sakit dan kau mau mengajakku ke pantai?!"

"Hey, kau sudah bangun!"

Kyungsoo langsung membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menatap Chanyeol yang masih berdiri di depan pintu.

"Kau bisa pakai jaket tebal, soo." kata Chanyeol, ia terlihat tidak berdosa dan wajahnya yang tenang.

"Siapa yang mau pakai jaket tebal ke pantai?!" Kyungsoo tidak terima tentu saja!

"Ya sudah kalau tidak mau, aku bisa pergi dengan Sehun." Dan Chanyeol bersiap untuk berbalik dan pergi dari sana sebelum Kyungsoo berhasil menghentikannya dengan sebuah deheman keras.

"Ayo ke pantai." Chanyeol menyeringai, see? Kyungsoo awalnya saja keras kepala.

Chanyeol kembali ke Kyungsoo, menghampiri kekasihnya itu dan memakaikan hoodienya ke tubuh Kyungsoo. Tampak kebesaran tapi sepertinya Kyungsoo nyaman dengan itu. "Aku tidak ingat kau punya yang seperti ini." ujar Kyungsoo, matanya mengerjap lucu dan Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan tangannya sendiri untuk tidak mencubit pipi Kyungsoo.

"Kris Hyung baru saja kembali dari NY, dia memberiku oleh-oleh." Chanyeol membawa tangannya untuk merapihkan rambut Kyungsoo yang mencuat kemana-mana.

"Ayo." Dan menuntun Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar menuju mobil yang siap di luar rumah.

"Kita akan ke pantai yang sedikit sepi, jadi tidak perlu malu kalau ada yang mengejekmu karena pakai hoodie ke pantai." Ia menepuk kepala Kyungsoo sebentar lalu mulai melajukan mobilnya.

Suara Drake mengalun di dalam mobil. Kyungsoo sudah tidur dari sejam yang lalu dan Chanyeol tersenyum lebar dengan mata berbinar.

Lima jam perjalanan sungguh melelahkan, tapi terbayarkan dengan view pantai dengan pasir putih dan juga Kyungsoo yang berbinar seperti anak kecil.

Mereka berlarian, tidak kenal lelah dan lupa kalau salah satunya sedang sakit. Kyungsoo lebih terlihat seperti anak yang lincah kelebihan vitamin daripada orang yang demam setelah trip dengan teman-teman kantornya.

Mereka bergelung di atas pasir, berpelukan di sana dan tertawa. Menertawakan betapa kekanak-kanakan mereka hanya karena lama tidak ke pantai.

"Cepat sembuh, soo."

Dan Kyungsoo tambah mengeratkan pelukannnya pada dada Chanyeol.

* * *

 **Endzz**

Gataulah jadinya gini nulisnya juga sambil dengerin Twenty Four - EXO abis itu Come And See Me - PARTYNEXTDOOR ft. Drake:v

Aku Kaihun, Krisyeol, Chansoo Shipper~~ suka aja seke!Chan yang seshipper salam kenal yaa(•-•)~

Maafkan typo dan kesalah kata-katanya yaaa, ini juga aku nulisnya di malam gelap segelap gulita di gelapnya malam di dalam kamar di jam tengah malam di mana seharusnya orang-orang tidur aku malah nulis ff :v /alays/ /bye/ #curhatkayacerpen2

Reviewnya jangan lupaaaaaaaa(•-•)~


End file.
